A Caged Bird
by Azimora Uchiha
Summary: Many people thought that being rich and royal is easy. But its not, nope it's not easy at all. Imagine being told your engaged to some unknown person that you don't love. Everything you do has to be perfect because everybody criticizes each and everything you do. Not only that you won't really have friends Cause they have only wanted your money. Take it from me, Uchiha Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

_Many people thought that being rich and royal is easy. But its not, nope it's not easy at all. Imagine being told your engaged to some unknown person that you don't love. Everything you do has to be perfect because everybody criticizes each and everything you do. Not only that you won't really have friends Cause they have only wanted your money. Take it from me, The prince of the fire country Uchiha Sasuke. _


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Pov

_I walked down the hallway heading to the classroom, when TenTen jumped in front of me. I looked her up and down from her bouncing feet, to her grinning face. I could tell she was excited about something. "What got you so worked up "I asked. "Did you see the news, Uchiha Sasuke ran away" TenTen said. Im not gonna lie and say this phased me. Because it didn't he most likely wanted to live a normal life. "And I care because" I said still walking to class. "Sakura you had a crush on him since I don't, forever" TenTen said smirking. "I don't like him, I don't even know the guy" I said. "Sa..ku..ra you're in denial" TenTen said as she entered the classroom. I shake my head typical TenTen._

_I sat in my sit. Thank god I sit in the back, you can get away with everything there. "You piece of trash how dare you" Karin screamed her voice rang throughout the classroom. Why can't there be one day where Karin aint screaming about something. Her victim today was a boy wearing glasses, and an old ugly looking hoodie. "Do you know who I am, AND HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME" Karin shouted. "The question is Karin do you know who you are" I said walking toward them. "Im Karin Fujuka, Sasuke fiancé" She said. TenTen and I started laughing Sasuke doesn't even know her. "Listen Karin does Sasuke even know you're his fiancé" TenTen said laughing. "…..There something called reality and there other thing called a dream, what you're in right now is a dream, wake up and hit reality Honey Bo Bo" I said laughing even harder as she frowned_

"_Hey you must new I'm sakura and that thing you just was Karin the wannabe diva" I said helping the boy up. "Im TenTen sorry you had to see that on your first day, nothing says welcome like a devil yelling in your face" TenTen while grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you" The boy whispered softly. I gasped his voice was so deepppppppppp and nice. I went back to my seat dragging a smirking TenTen with me. "You loveeeeeeeeeee him" She said while doing her signature dance. "I thought I love Sasuke" I said sarcastically. I smirked she can't say anything now can she. In a matter of a minute, god proved me wrong as TenTen said "Silly Sakura it's a love triangle you love both prince hottie and the new guy" _

"_Oi sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of life and didn't know which one to pick" Kakashi said not taking his eyes off his book. "And I'm Jesus" I muttered sarcastically. "If your late just say it" TenTen said. "Yup that's easier then making up some metaphoric lie" I added. "How cold Sakura-Chan and especially in font of our new student, by the way newbie introduce yourself" Kakashi said. MMy nnname is…. Shiro Sukamoto" He said as he looked down stuttering. "Well Shiro take a sit next to pinkie" Kakashi said. "GOD GAVE ME A NAME YOU KNOW" I shouted. The class laughed, what the hell am I a comedian. "Aww look at little Ol Sakura putting on a show for the newbie" Karin said. I snorted; please don't tell me she thought that was an insult. "Aww well if it isn't Karin trying to be funny, Karin the day you can be funny is the day Taylor Swift can keep a steady year long relationship" I said smugly. She was quiet, thank the lord. "Karin is quite for once, THERE IS A LORD" TenTen said as she fell of her seat. I laughed once a TenTen, Always a TenTen.  
_

**Author's Note**

**O.K if there's anyone you guys want in this fanfic tell me or anything you want to happen and please vote which couple you want me to put **

**ShikaTema**

**Or **

**Shikaino**

**And just to let you guys know Itachi is going to be in this fanfic why cause Itachi to amazing not to be in it. Oh and sorry I didn't update I left my fanfic at the movie theaters but somehow my mom's friend got it …. Yeah im not sure how that works oh and please show people this fanfic I want more viewers PLEASEEEEEEEEEE**

**Azimora Out **


End file.
